Girchik Krizzfl
Background The Scales of Time Girchik Krizzfl was a Kobold from the Southern Swamps of Kiltacb. When he showed a knack for magicks, his tribe tried to imprison him, because such things were taboo and looked down upon as a curse over the tribe. Outcast from his village, the Dragons nearby whom his tribe served, took him in to be a Disciple of theirs. A Dragon by the name of Kruthinethix. Kruthinethix was an evil creature, tainted by the Abyss and obsessed with Necromancy, he turned the young, naive Kobold Wizard into a thing of death. Girchik only wanted his tribe to like him, and for him to be useful. So he studied as hard as he could, and learned fairly quickly. In fact, for a Kobold he was quite the genius and even Kruthinethix was impressed with the pace at which he picked up magic. He became well-professed as a low-level wizard in the arts of raising dead and dealing with Necromantic powers. It was a day Girchik would forever be haunted by, and one that would shape him to be who he was in the future. A raiding band of Orcs was sweeping over the land, and Girchik's tribe was in a bad spot. They were low on food because it was the cold season, and overpopulation of the Tribe after a rather successful springtime festival months back, had waned these resources further. The Orcs offered food, water, and gold to Kobold Males who would fight for them, and so they joined. The Orc Warband was stopped by the humans, and in an act of genocidal retribution, the humans sent kill teams of specialized adventurers to murder the tribe. Girchik ran to the aid of his tribe after hearing about it, and in an act of what he thought would make him a hero, he raised the corpses of his bretheren, sending them after the adventurers. They were taken down quickly, and rather easily... But at a grave cost. The remaining villagers attacked Girchik, calling him a monster, and in return, the undead corpses protected their master by slaughtering and devouring the rest of the village. Girchik was left weeping in the middle of the town, dead relatives and friends strewn about, undead animations of once-been nieghbors meandering aimlessly. The Kobold lashed out, and leveled the entire village, then ran away. Betrayed by the Dragon Kruthinethix, Girchik sought to make his own life, and slowly a seething hatred for Dragons grew within him. Kruthinethix had promised him that they would love him. That he would give Girchik the power to protect his tribe. But all it did was destroy those he loved and cared for, and now he had nothing. An obsession creeped into the Kobold over the years. An obsession for magical creatures, items, and jewlery. Anything magical, girchik obsessed over. He would steal entire tomes from magic shops just to read them, or have them with him. He would use his necromantic powers to learn secret locations of magical items from the dearly departed, and hunt the treasures down, then hoard them. This caused him to become hated amongst townsfolk, even moreso than his kind already were. Sticking to coastal lines, and scrounging for food, the Necromancer was found by a certain Pirate while Girchik was digging up a rather valuable gemstone. After fighting over the gemstone, Girchik was intrigued by this Tiefling Captain that called herlse "Cayce Urriah." and began talking with her. They came to a rather beneficial agreement... Cayce would supply a ship with which to sail... Girchik, using his powers over the magic realms, would navigate the ship to new planes of existence, so they could sail to areas rife with magical items. Girchik had heard of these other planes, but had never practiced with planes travel. It took him a while to learn some Evocation and Conjuration spells, with which he turned the Demon Ship Unlawful Entry into a Planes-sailing vessel worthy of Legend. The name, "Rotscale the Drunk" was earned one night when Girchik was porting in a nexus realm known as the Nulverse. He was drunk, and ended up hitting on a rather attractive Dragonkin. Normally he despised the creatures, but he was drunk and a bit down-in-te-weather from lack of mature interactions due to him being a Kobold on a planes-sailing Privateer vessel. Not many other Kobolds around. He had managed to get the woman to come back with him, and behind closed doors. Nobody knows exactly what happened, and Girchik never speaks of it, but that Dragon was never heard of again. Though some say he either trapped her soul in a jar and rotted her scales away, which is where the name 'Rotscale' comes from, or that he simply killed her and ate her. The former is the most popular assumption, and so Rotscale the Drunk was born. As Navigator, and First Mate aboard the Unlawful Entry as well as an accomplished Necromancer, Evocationist, and Conjurer, this little Kobold may seem innocent, but he is cunning and deadly in a fight. Always on the look out for more magical items, Girchik serves loyally aboard his ship, living a life of legends among the Kobold folk back in those desolate Swamps. Category:Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Kobolds Category:Greenskins Category:Planeswalkers